Short Stories With Tragic Endings
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC. Second story to Breakdown. What if Jack never saves her at the end? What if he just watches as she swings limply from that rope.
1. Chapter 1

**_Short Stories With Tragic Endings_**

**__**

What if Jack didn't save Sarah? Instead he stood there and watched as his love swung from that deadly rope of death. And what if Jack actually was apart of the plot to get her caught, and all he wanted was gold.

* * *

My hands griped tightly together. I search the crowd for any sign of Jack. There's nothing, I wondered if he didn't get the news of my hanging or was he just not interested. Did he not care, because I care for him. My eyes look pleadingly around, hoping, wanting him to be there. My eyes land on a parrot, Cotton's parrot and I sigh in relief. He had come, the Pearl was here. And that's when I see his eyes. Those dark eyes eye me with sadness.

**_Here you stand seething with guilt.  
Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._**

I try to move forward to call to him but I look to my side and see the man in the mask stare back at me. He growls and I look down once more. People were still gathering around to watch me hang. I wait patiently for Jack to step forward but he never does. And I cant help but feel a sort of nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

**_The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,  
the one thing that I cannot give you._**

My eyes squint in the sun, what was he up to. He looks down at his hands and I cant help but wonder if he was here to save me or to see me hang.

**_(Did you ever see that one person and the way they do these things and it hurts so much it's like choking.. choking?)_**

My mouth opens but nothing comes out but a sob. How could he not save me. My eyes get wide as I hear the man speak my name. Jack, I try to call out but nothing.

**_I can give you freedom from your guilt,  
with a flick of my wrist onto yours.  
I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile._**

I shut my eyes as the tears well up. He didn't move as I looked around frantically. I see some of my crew there watching me with sad eyes. Covered in cloaks, I curse their cowardness.

_**I can give you death with the look upon my face**_

My heart starts to beat fast. Was Jack so cool when he was going to be hung, I wonder as I feel my palms start to sweat. I reach up to wipe away the tears falling. It wasn't the fact that my life was ending, it was the fact that my love had been a lie.

**_This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,  
with no last kiss & no regrets;  
you don't deserve good bye.  
This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,  
with no last kiss & no good bye._**

I then noticed then who was next to him, Makayla smiled to me. Her hand went to hold Jack's. I could have just died then, seconds just seconds. My eyes burn into his. Was he always with her?

_**With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss.  
No story book ending for this fairy tale of you.  
Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your lifeless hand.  
Cry for you. Shed tears. Mourn. Wish the end.**_

I suck in breath as I hear the last words of the document the man read. "And may God have mercy on your soul."

The plank drops and I go down looking at my love. My eyes grow wide as he moves forward quickly and cunningly through the crowd. My lungs start to burn and my eyes hurt.

_**(Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,  
and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much it's like choking down the embers of a great blaze.  
It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.**_

I see him rush towards me sword drawn but I fear its to late as I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

_**  
It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions and to scream confessions at the insipidsky parting clouds.  
And you let this one person come down.. come down. I cherish you.. I cherish you.  
Just say that you would do the same for me.  
just say you would do the same.  
just say you would do the same for me.  
For as much as I love Autumn,  
I'm giving myself to Ashes.**_

****

****

A/N: Should I continue it or leave it like that?


	2. Death doesnt become her

_Why _

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the song _Why_ by Avril Lavigne.

Summary: Jack see's her everywhere, she haunts him with the smell of her perfume, her smile invades his thoughts, he can't even steer his bloody ship without the wind carrying her scent to him. Jack can't help but feel as if he was in the wrong, he had betrayed the only lass that could ever really love him.

* * *

**_Why, do you always do this to me?_**

**_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_**

Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't believe what he had done. Jack took a seat at the table located in the Captain's quarters. He took his hat off and placed it in front of him, he stared at the brown sew weathered hat subconsciously. He rubbed his hands over his face, he couldn't sleep. He glanced out the window to see the dark sky with stars brightly shining.

He needed her here with him, he needed to feel her. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. He needed her. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to let her go, to be here without her. He's been without her before for at least several weeks. But, he thought, he could always see her if he wanted to. Now that she wasn't around anymore, now that she wasn't his, he couldn't see her.

**_How come, you act like this_**

**_Like you just don't care at all_**

A knock came at the door and someone entered, he didn't look up.

"Jack" a woman's voice carried to him. Jack didn't look to her.

Makayla sat down next to him, her hand went to his shoulder in a warm friendly gesture. He shook it off, not wanting to feel _that_ woman on him.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. He looked up at her, she smiled at him with that sickly sweet smile.

"Get out" he just said. She frowned at him.

"Its _her _isn't it?" she asked with a hiss.

"Makayla, I'm giving you a free ride back to Tourtuga, where ye can do whatever the fuck ye want ter okay love. But on me ship you leave me the hell alone when I tell ye to, savvy?"

Makayla stood up at the sharpness of his voice. "But Jack I thought we were going to be together…" she trailed off.

"Forever?" he chuckled. "No, lass. The only lass I'd ever be together with is me Pearl, and quite frankly she is the only lass I'd ever have."

"Unless ye of course betray 'er too" Ana Maria said from the doorway. "Makalya were all most to Tourtuga."

"Why ye addressing her and not me? I'm the bloody Captain, ye tell me when were coming up to the bleeding Port. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Ana Maria muttered walking out slamming the door.

Jack grimaced from the noise. Great, he thought, now I 'ave a fucking headache. He looked up at Makayla once more to see her ugly pouty face.

"I thought I told ye" he was stopped when she slapped him.

Makayla slammed the door behind her too. "Every bloody woman is pissed at me."

The ship docked not but a couple of hours later at Tourtuga. He gave his crew permission to get off and go have a good time, most of them were still mourning over the lost of the lass. Most of the men felt as though Sarah was there daughter.

_**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**_

Jack walked into the pub with Ana Maria at his side, she was still soar about the whole losing her best friend thing. Jack knew she was never going to forgive him for that, you think him stealing her ship was a big them, think about losing her friends life because of Jack.

"I'll get the drinks" he told her and she walked to the back to get a table.

Ana Maria was dealing with the whole loss on her own. She wasn't of course there when Sarah was hung but she thought she could have stopped it. Ana Maria sighed and grabbed the drink from Jack, she didn't meet his eyes.

"Captain" she said lowly.

"Aye?"

"Did you love her?"

She did look at him that time. He was unreadable, he stared at her blankly, he had never been asked that not even by Sarah.

**_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_**

"Yes, Ana Maria I did love her" Jack confessed.

Ana nodded, she looked at him over her mug. "Then why did you…"

"Lets not talk about it okay?" Jack said before she asked the question he had dodged some many times asked by so many people. The truth was he didn't know Why he betrayed her.

_**It's not supposed to feel this way I need you, I need you**_

Jack heard a girl laugh loudly his eyes looked up. Ana Maria was looking also, she placed her mug down and scanned the crowd. Her eyes moved to Jack's.

"Did ye hear that?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Never mind" he whispered. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Over there laughing and having a good time" Ana Maria said pointing over to the corner of the Tavern.

_**More and more each day It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

Jacks eyes followed Ana Maria's and that's when they both realized they didn't imagine it. That laugh belonged only to one person.

"Jack…"

"Aye?"

"Is that Sarah?"

* * *

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass**: Thank you for review! 

**Charlotte Norrington:** I'm glad you liked it! I'm going to make it a little story cuz I do terriable at long stories lol! I love Romantic Stories too! hehe

**Queen Bowie Jack Sparrow Lover**: Omg You are totally to kool! I love your reviews! They make my day! I LOVE REVIEWS haha...I'm glad you like my stories!

**Speechdisappearsintosilence:** I love your pen name by the way! Its way awesome! I just grinned when I read your review! Thats so cool that you liked my story! I hope you like that I contiued it...it should be sweet! lol!

**CapnJack'sbonnielass:** Ahh now we see she is in fact not dead mwwhahaha...now what you ask..well we will have to see in the next chappie! lol but yea...thank you so much for the review! Hey i'd be selfish too if someone left me hanging like that and not knowing if Sarah actually in fact did Die or not gosh! what was i thinking! lol! Well i'm off to write More!

Thanks again for reading!


	3. My Heart

**My heart**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC nor do I own the song Why by Avril Lavigne!

* * *

Jacks eyes followed Ana Maria's and that's when they both realized they didn't imagine it. That laugh belonged only to one person.

"Jack…"

"Aye?"

"Is that Sarah?"

Jack nodded and sat back in his chair. "Seems so."

"But isn't she dead?"

Jack nodded once again. "Seems that she isn't."

"Damn it Jack aren't ye somewhat glad. Ye going to go talk to 'er?"

Ana Maria stood up. Jack shook his head.

Ana Maria swung her hand back but stopped when she saw Jack's eyes. They seemed to not flicker with excitement, nor did they look alive.

She walked away from him leaving him to drink his sorrows away.

"Well, well, well" Ana Maria stopped behind Sarah's chair. The crew looked over at her with huge smiles.

"If it isn't Captain Sarah Harris herself" Ana said. Sarah slowly turned around with a smile on her face.

Ana Maria's eyes grew wide when they landed on her neck. Bruises, dark bruises lined her neck from where she hung from the rope.

"Thought ye where gone" Ana whispered. Her hand brushed Sarah's neck.

"I was" she said. "But Conroy gave me this kiss that woke me up. Didn't bloody want his kiss but ye know" Sarah shrugged and smiled.

"I be damned" Ana Maria muttered.

"Ye are."

Ana Maria laughed and took a seat next to her. "Where's yer ship Captain?"

"Conroy's watching the damned thing."

Sarah's eyes looked around the pub then landed on Jack, who was sitting by himself.

"So that Capn' of yers is 'ere is he" Sarah looked back to Ana Maria.

"He hasn't been the same since. I mean he did save you" Ana said. Sarah shrugged her off.

"It's been a long night, I must retire" Sarah bid them goodbyes and walked past Jack.

He grabbed her hand as she past, she looked at him her eyes wide.

_**I need you, I need you, I need you Tell me, are you and me still together?**_

"Let go" she barked. His grip loosened but he didn't let go. He looked up into her eyes.

"For all its worth Sarah, I am truly sorry" he said his eyes pleading with her's.

"You know Jack, I would forgive ye about the whole hanging thing but leaving me for MaKayla."

Sarah shook her head, "That's something I can never forgive."

"Never?"

"Almost never" she muttered and pulled away from him walking out the door.

The cool night air felt good on her face as she walked briskly back to her ship The Assassin. She headed straight for her bed, she was tired after all having been hung, claimed dead then brought back to life was nearly enough to wipe anyone out. She laid there in her bed thinking about yesterday and Jack. It really was weird that she wasn't actually lying in bed all together for at least a week, thinking she would have lost all her strength but oddly enough she felt fine.

But not really emotionally. She still needed to know why Jack betrayed her for MaKayla. She sighed, why didn't he love her anymore. Like normal people he could have just bid her farewell and never talk to her again, no but Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't like normal people, he had to have her hung. She shook her head and turned over in her bed. Facing the wall she wanted to know if he actually really did love her or was it just some little fling or a good tumble in the bed.

"Captain?"

Sarah looked up to see Henry MacGregor walk into her room. "I brought you some food, you need to eat to restore your strength."

She thanked him and sent him to watch the ship, she sat up and stared at the soup he had brought her. She didn't feel much up to eating, but she drank the water he had given her.

"Captain?"

Sarah looked up to see Henry once more standing in her door way. He looked tired.

"You know Henry I'll take watch for awhile. Go get some sleep" she said getting up off her bed and walking past him. "That's an order."

Henry muttered somethings, she should be in bed, get lots of rest. She ignored him and walked to the helm where she was greeted by a familiar man holding on to her wheel. And her heart

_**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

* * *

**_

Queen Bowie Jack Sparrow Lover: OMG I NEVER GOT TO SEE WILLY WONKA! Ima go cry in the corner...but my aunt said she was going to get me it bootlegged mwwwhahahah I'm a pirate YO HO! mwwhahaha lol but omg it looks sooooo funny? Was It? OOOH HE IS STILL OH SO SEXY IN IT THOUGH I DON"T CARE IF HE DOES LOOK A LITTLE LIKE MICHEAL JACKSON lol my cousin who is mean to me said that hahaha i jumped him soon after...ur not a crackhead but maybe tooooo awesome that u have this abilty to be super kool! oh thanks for the review loved it to death!

Sparrow's Lovely Lass: OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Yeah i thought it'd be cool for her to come back you know...mwwhaha creepy lol...just a bit!

Speechdisappearsintosilence: Aww I love writing and I love getting your reviews! They make me happy lol! Thank you for it! Hoped you liked this one short but you know how that goes!


	4. The Truth

**The Truth**

Discalimer: I don't own POTC. Don't own the song Why by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Sarah stared at Jack for quite some time, he seemed to be looking at her with most intensity. His stare never wavering as she walked up the final steps to the helm, she glared at him.

"Why are ye filty 'ands on me wheel?" she asked.

Jack stepped back away from it. "I uh- well- uh- I'm use to me own I guess."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Sparrow, I really don't want to see you ever again. As hard as that may seem, since I use ter love ye and all but it's the bloody truth."

He reached up and scratched his head. "I understand but I want you to know one thing."

"And that is?"

"I never was with that MaKayla lass" Jack confessed. He nodded to Sarah as she stood there looking at him. "Well, I'll leave you to yer lonesome."

He walked down the stairs and was already half across the deck when Sarah came rushing towards him.

_**Hey, listen to what we're not saying **_

_**Let's play, a different game than what we're playing **_

_**Try, to look at me and really see my heart**_

****

"Jack!" she cried out stopping him in his tracks. He whipped around to see her running towards him.

"Aye love?" He looked at her watching her breathing hard.

Tears welled in her eyes, damn, pirates don't cry. It's not supposed to hurt this way.

_**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away I can feel, I can feel you baby, why**_

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Why did ye betray me then? That's all I want to know then go."

"Well" he began. "I still 'ad hard feelings about the mutiny thing I be guessin'."

Sarah glared hard at him, she stepped toward him menacingly. "Excuse me!" She cried.

"The whole Barbossa Mutiny" Jack confirmed what she had thought he was talking about.

She wanted to hit him, thoroughly enjoy killing him slowly.

"You think I 'ad sometin ter do with that do ya?"

Jack put a finger to his chin as if thinking about it for a moment. "Of course ye did love."

Sarah took in a deep breath. "I didn't mutiny ye Jack. 'Ow could I if I was in the brig at the time?"

He stared down into her dark blue eyes. "I-uh-well…ye were not in the brig!"

"Aye, I was Jack. In fact it was ye that put me there!"

_**Flashback**_

**__**

"I swear Sarah it's the last time ye ever lay yer filthy 'ands on me stuff" Jack glared at Sarah. It was ten years earlier and Sarah had been on Jack's ship as a crew member and a lover.

"Come on Jack!" Sarah groaned.

"Captain! And that's the last time ye don't respect me title!"

Sarah glared at him. "Excuse Me?"

"Aye, Sarah, ye be always callin' me Jack" he said making the Jack more girly.

"Are ye on yer monthly or something?" Sarah asked her mouth hanging open.

"Wha'?" Jack looked at her confused as to what she was talking about.

Sarah and Jack had known each other since they were kids. They became lovers at the age of sixteen, and that's when they both left with each other to become pirates on his dad's ship. The Black Pearl. And now that he was Captain, he wanted everyone to call him that, he wanted the title to be there everywhere. And he had forced Sarah to call him Captain everywhere, even when he made love to her. Now he was being really foolish.

"Yer name is Jack! I've called ye Jack forever!" Sarah cried. Jack came towards her. She started to back up, she still clutched Jack's rum bottle in her hand. She had taken it upon herself to help herself to his stash.

"Don't ye dare touch me Sparrow" She spat at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No?"

"Nay!" she protested as he pinned her to the wall. "I'll drop it!"

His eyes grew wide as he stared at the half full bottle of rum. Hey, look at everything half full and not empty.

"Jack.."

"Captain!"

She glared, "I'm not gonna call ya Captain when its just me and you savvy?"

"I'm going to put ye in the brig!"

She raised an eyebrow. Well if he was going to punish her then hell, why not bring him with her. She threw down the bottle hard making it smash and a shrill anguished sound came from Jack.

"What the bloody 'ell is up with you!" he cried.

She grinned, "Take me to the brig now Captain" She emphasized the word Captain.

"Fine, I will" he seized her hand and started pulling her roughly down the corridors then down stairs. He opened an iron gate, stepped aside.

"Ladies first" he said with a grin. She walked in and he shut the door in her face locking it.

"If yer good, I'll let ye see a crew member. Of me choice that is. But until then no one sees ye and ye can't come out till I say so!"

"Or until you get lonely" she crooned. "Or your bed gets cold."

She came closer to the bars. "Or ye can't take it anymore and you just have to 'ave me!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Ye really are full of yourself."

"We'll see who needs the other, Sparrow!"

He grinned, "We shall see!"

And with that he left her in the brig all be her onesies.

Later that day Jack was marooned but Sarah couldn't do anything about it being locked away of course.

**_End Flashback_**

_**It's not supposed to feel this way I need you, I need you More and more each day It's not supposed to hurt this way I need you, I need you, I need you Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why**_

****

"I remember!" Jack exclaimed. "You bloody did break me rum bottle! Wasted good rum too may I add!"

She rolled her eyes. "So now ye know, Sparrow."

"Okay, okay, 'ow come ye didn't come back to me with a ship?" he asked her his arms crossed. 'See if she can get herself out of this one'.

"Because I didn't know where they left you! Barbossa docked I got off, of course that's after he gave me the offer to be his bonnie lass."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "And ye said no right?"

"Uh, no I said oh yes Barbossa! I've always been wantin' ye!"

"Not funny" Jack muttered.

"No it isn't. But thanks for clearing everything up Sparrow. Now leave" she pointed off the ship.

Jack came close to her. She tried to back up but the pole was there. He pulled her close to him.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry" he told her. She had to look away from him. "I love ye a lot."

"Oh?"

"Aye, with me 'ole heart. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. And I never will."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She didn't seem to collect herself until Jack was gone. He had disappeared after the kiss. She closed her eyes. It's not supposed to be this hard to leave him.

"Sarah?" Ana Maria touched her shoulder. "Jack wanted me to give you this."

Sarah opened her eyes to look down at Ana Maria's hand. A locket with the initials, C.J.S and S.H.S. She picked it up and held it in her hand, she pocketed it.

"Sarah, what's the S stand for on yours?"

"Sarah Harris Sparrow" Sarah told her. "We got married when we were young. His dad stopped off near this island. And this tribe had this Marriage ritual, and we got married. Not legal or anything but to us it is.

"Everytime one of us separates the one who has the locket gives it to the other."

Ana Maria smiled, "That's sickly sweet."

"It is" Sarah smiled.

"He still love ye" Ana said. "Just thought you should know."

She saw Sarah's mouth open her eyes were narrowed.

"We all know it was bloody 'orrible what he did to you but that's Jack. I'm sure there is some way to get him back. But don't leave him Sarah, its not worth two hearts to be broken."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "Who else's heart is going to be broken."

Ana shook her head. "If you hadn't noticed, its yours."

Ana Maria left her with her thoughts.

* * *

Sparrow'sLovelyLass: I know HE DOES deserve the cold shoulder..but come on you can't help but still love him right! He is soooooo hawt! haha Makes me sad to write her being mean to him...lol..thanks for the review! Fanfiction took of my Jack/You fics..thats makes me mad lol ...but I should have known! oh well! Must be off to do the last chappter!

Speechdisappearsintosilence: Thanks for the review! I know that chapter was way short wasnt it! lol! But this one i think is sort of longer maybe!...one more CHAPTER! OMG OMG ! Grr freaking Fanfiction took off me Jack/YOu fics lol


	5. This is why

**This Is Why**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC! Though it would make me happy too! I don't own Why by Avril Lavigne…though I do own a cat… mwhaha..

**A/N:** Last chapter! Well my computer is down and I'm at my dad's house so I decided to just go on and rewrite the chapter even though I don't remember what I had…so just write another ending. I have also decided to write a story that explains how Sarah and Jack actually met and their past. Should be interesting enough, I shall hope it is. I'm going to take off Affairs of the High Sea's and make that one an adventure with Jack and Sarah. Once again thank you to you all for reviewing my story! It meant a lot to me and actually kept me going with this story. This is really hard for me to do, considering I don't continue a lot of my stories! I should be hung for that lol! But thank you all! Now go read!

* * *

Sarah lay in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling above her; she couldn't help but notice that Jack had actually said he loved her tonight. Usually it was a mutter or a mumble when he said it to her except when he first told it to her. She was going to leave him for another man named Duncan Monahan who had one her heart. She remembered the day like it was yesterday she was young and naïve to believe Duncan ever wanted to be with her, all he wanted was money, which she knew exactly where she could get gold. Kings gold.

Duncan promised her the world, promised to love her the way she should be loved. The way Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't love her, and infact he was the only one who ever did. Duncan made her believe she needed to leave Jack in order to fulfill her duties as a Pirate and a woman. But once she looked into Jack's eyes she knew she couldn't leave him, she knew she didn't love Duncan, her heart was with Jack. It always had been and she had been so foolish as to think she could leave him.

Jack spent a long time trying to tell her the exact words 'I love you'. It was hard but after a while he finally confessed it. She told him how she felt too, it was a beautiful moment they shared but now it was all over.

Sarah Harris turned in her sleep looking at the door to her cabin she sort of hopped Jack would barge into her room and make her listen to him. Make her love him. She stared for a long time, then gave up on the idea that he would ever come back into her life. She cursed her self out loud.

"Shouldn't I be mad at him?" she wondered out loud. She sat up in bed; the window that was opened let the wind blow in.

"Yes I should be" she decided finally. "But if I did love him then it wouldn't matter would it?"

Sarah got up from her bed, grabbed the coat off her chair. I should go to him, she thought, but I need a reason. She looked around the room, she needed something to bring to him, something that was his. She pulled the coat closer to her body.

"The coat is his" she said. "I'll bring it back."

He had given it to her on the night they had separated to go on their own ships. She was wet and cold and needed warmth, she had never had the chance to give it back to him. Now more than ever, she needed to give it back.

Sarah rushed past James and Henry.

"Watch the ship!" she called out.

They muttered some blasphemies. Sarah didn't care right then, all she could think about was Jack. Her heart raced as she ran to his ship. The ship was beautiful, just calm in the ocean. She ran aboard a few of Jack's crew were still awake watching the ship. They nodded to her, taking off their hats as she passed.

"Captain" Sarah heard someone say from the door way to Jack's room.

"Someone's here to see you."

Jack said something but Sarah couldn't hear him until she got to the door.

"Tell them I'm not in the mood right now mate" Jack ordered.

"Would you be in the mood if it was me?" Sarah asked her eyes on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a bare chested Jack. Her eyes traveled up to his face. Her dark blue eyes were on the verge of tears.

"What?" he snapped harshly then regretted it when she took a step back.

He had been so shocked when he saw her; he couldn't understand what she wanted. He noticed that her eyes seemed swollen and red, he guessed from crying.

She took off the coat from around her and handed it to him.

"I just needed to give you it" she said her eyes looking into his. She stepped toward him closing off the space.

"I don't know why but I can't leave without telling you. I love you Jack, I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try."

He brought his hand to cup her face. The coat dropped to his feet and he stepped over to get to Sarah.

"That's good, love. I can't live without you" he pulled her to him. "I'll never hurt you again."

"I know Jack."

He brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her hips bringing her a little bit closer than what she was already.

And in time everything was going to be the same.

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! It meant a lot to me. I am going to totally upload the other chapter when my computer gets fixed.

* * *

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass:** Thanks for the reviews on the chapters!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass:** Thanks for reading my story…It meant a lot to read your reviews! Helped me write faster! lol sorry for the short chapter though!

**Queen. Bowie. Jack. Sparrow. Lover:** I think I will update my stories there! Thanks for the review! I actually loved ur reviews! they meant a lot coming from you! Sarah's heart should be okay now! lol! But I decided to write another story but make it long. About how Jack and Sarah actually met and all. It should be okay!

**Speechdisappearsintosilence:** I think this chapter was a little short. lol but thank you for all your reviews! It really kept me writing! I wish this had been better at the end!


End file.
